royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Merek Seymour/Supports
Isolde Rowntree C: Merek: Good evening, Sister. I hope I’m not interrupting your practice. Isolde: No, not at all. What can I help you with? Merek: Your technique with the sword is artful. I was hoping that, perhaps, you could teach me a little of it. Isolde: Me? Teach you? Merek, I’m not sure if even Mikael would be able to beat you in a fight, much less I. You have little to learn from me. Merek: Little though it may be, there’s certainly something. Elegance, for one. Your poise makes it hard to read your next moves. Isolde: I’m no master. I wouldn’t know how to even begin teaching you. Merek: You don’t have to do anything. If you’d just allow me to observe, then I’m sure I could pick up on a little of it. Isolde: If you think it would help, then gladly. Merek: Thank you. C support achieved. '' '' B: Merek: She always keeps her weight shifted back… Upright, defensive posture, right up until she goes in to strike… Isolde: Ever hard at work, I see. Merek: Always. It’s not easy, though. The sword has never been my strongest suite… I don’t know how you do it. Isolde: My mother encouraged me to pursue swordplay from a young age. She wove elaborate tales of how I would slay kings and rule as the supreme monarch. A rather horrible thing to say considering that the king is my father, don’t you think? Merek: Indeed… Isolde: …Is something the matter, Brother? Merek: No, no. I was merely praying that you’ll never see times so unfortunate that you must wield the sword. Isolde: And I pray that you’ll have no need to either. Merek: You’re a gentler soul than I, Sister. I’ve never killed before, but I don’t think I should mind doing so, providing it was for a true cause. Isolde: Oh? And what kind of a cause would that be? Merek: One… bigger than myself. One that would matter in the grand scheme of history. One that would change the world as we know it. Isolde: Hm… B support achieved. '' '' A: Isolde: Do you have a moment, Brother? Merek: For you? Of course. Isolde: I wanted to apologize. When we last spoke, I mentioned my mother, and you grew so quiet… I didn’t intend to bring her up. I was thoughtlessly insensitive. Merek: Why would… Isolde, you’ve never wronged me. Never. I can’t even begin to imagine why you would think you owe me an apology when the opposite is true. Isolde: She tried to kill you. And she tried to kill Claire, and she tried to kill Leto, and she did kill s-so many- Merek: Well, yes, but that was her, not you. Why would you have to apologize? Isolde: I- I was complacent. I never tried to stop her. Marcella did, you know. Her mother was the same as mine, and when Marcella found out, she begged and pleaded until the killing stopped. And I? I caught a glimpse of her sin and all I did was turn my face away. I was a coward. Merek: You were a child. And if your mother’s actions condemn you, then my hands are bloody as well. Or do you forget that your mother is dead because of my family? Isolde: I don’t blame Lady Seymour for what she did. She was only protecting her children, and I would have done the same in her place. But… I will admit, I’ve oft thought of it. Merek: Her heart broke over you. She would’ve rather died than cause innocent children to lose their mother. She had intended to take you and Eli in and raise you alongside Claire and me, like her own children… But word got out that Lady Rowntree’s death was her doing, and she knew you wouldn’t allow it. Isolde: I wouldn’t have understood. I was blind to my mother's faults. Merek: … Isolde: …Eli hates her. He was just a baby when she died, so he never knew how she doted on him, her son who came too late… And so he is ashamed to be her child. He hates her, like I ought to, and yet I still love her. Isn’t that awful? Merek: No daughter can be faulted for loving her mother. If it weren’t for Claire and me, she would still be with you… I thought you hated us for it. I still think that, sometimes. Isolde: Merek- Merek: Damn, I don’t know why I told you that. I’m not asking you to prove me wrong. In fact, I’d rather not know the answer. Isolde: I shall give it to you regardless. I did blame you, for a while, when I didn’t know what I felt or what to do with it. But as I came to know you both, I came to a curious conclusion. The truth is… I fear I would rather have the two of you than her. Merek: You don’t have to say all this… Isolde: But it’s true, and I want you to know. You have become very precious to me. Merek: And you’re dear to me as well, Sister. I… I’m so sorry… Isolde: Hm? You have naught to apologize for. Merek: But I do. Ah, how the gods know I do… A support achieved. Category:Support Conversations